


You’re hair is so soft… You’re so cute when you pout like that!, I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Feysand Drabbles [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Rhys gets annoying





	You’re hair is so soft… You’re so cute when you pout like that!, I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention

Rhys new the rules, when Feyre was painting she was not to be disturbed. But she had been painting for a very long time.

She was working on something for Mor’s birthday and it was only a few days away so there was some pressure to get it done in time. Rhys had already been banned from the art studio once because of his distracting behaviour and Feyre blamed that for her lack of progress. And while Rhys paced in front of the studio door he debated whether or not it worth getting banned again. It was finally decided when he heard an exasperated voice from the other side of the door.

“I know you’re there.”

Rhys couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face at the sound of his mate’s voice and without further hesitation he twisted the handle and stepped into the room. A large window was behind Feyre, letting in copious amounts of natural light. The best light to paint by according to Feyre. Rhys came to stand just behind her looking at the painting. It was a landscape of Velaris at night, the lights shining on the Sidra the main focus of the work. It was coming along very nicely.

“You are not to disturb me, you understand?” Feyre instructed not even looking away from her painting.

“Yes ma’am,” Rhys replied, placing a kiss on Feyre’s cheek. That only earned him a scowl.

It took Rhysand all of five minutes to become utterly bored. He loved to watch Feyre work, the way her hands moved and how her brow would furrow when she concentrated on getting her colours just right. But he had come up here because he had been bored in the first place and had been craving Feyre’s attention. She had come into the studio this morning and now it was getting to late afternoon and she was still working. Getting up from his chair, Rhys came and stood just beside Feyre. Not touching her, but close enough that they could feel each other’s heat. Noticing a lock of hair that was threatening to enter Feyre’s line of vision Rhys carefully brushed it behind her ear with his fingers. He relished in the involuntary shudder that made its way through Feyre’s body when he delicately tickled her ears.

“Rhys.”

“What?” Rhys asked innocently. Feyre just snorted. Rhys then returned his attention to Feyre’s hair. It was loose and hung down her back, and the golden highlights were caught in the afternoon light. Rhys ran his hands through it. “Your hair is so soft.”

Feyre turned to him. Annoyance written all over her face. Without breaking eye contact Rhys ran his finger through her hair again.

“Rhys,” Feyre bit out, “over there.” She pointed to a chair in the corner.

Rhys dutifully followed Feyre’s command, but not without a jab of his own, “You’re so cute when you pout like that, Feyre darling.”

Prick was all Feyre sent down the bond.

Rhys just chuckled as he sat down. Reaching down the bond with his mind he found that Feyre’s mind was sealed tightly against him. So he poked at the wall of black adamant. Again. Again and again. Over and over until Feyre practically threw down her brush. Then the tiniest of slivers opened in that beautiful dark wall, just for him.

I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention… Rhys said mind to mind.

Feyre rolled her eyes at him. “Poor precious High Lord,” she said aloud.

Rhys only smirked in triumph as Feyre made his way towards him.


End file.
